


Черная

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Drama, F/M, Gen, Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: "Так Кара-Оркин получает свое имя" (с)
Relationships: Bleden Mark/Fatebinder
Kudos: 1





	Черная

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке "Бледен Марк в моменте на пределе возможностей". Тут все на пределе возможностей.

— Умрет — отрежу головы. 

Книгочей Лантри и целительницы со страхом смотрят, как могучая фигура растворяется в тенях.

Джемма не слышит этих слов. Владыка Ярусов, Архонт Шпилей, великая героиня, несгибаемая и непобедимая, скулит и плачет, не в силах переносить мучения. Дуэли с хористами, нападения погибелей, противостояние Кайрос, многодневная игра на выживание с Марком, оставившая на теле Джеммы сетку тонких шрамов, — все это теперь кажется ей детскими шалостями. Утроба словно перемалывает сама себя, боль не дает двигаться и дышать. Сознание плывет, и Джемма понимает: еще немного, и она умрет.

Лантри что-то бормочет, вычерчивая над ней сигилы, и она проваливается в сон, а проснувшись, готовится к неизбежной гибели — ведь выбора нет — и делает последнее отчаянное усилие…

Все прекращается мгновенно. 

Повернуться невозможно — сил нет совсем. Она слышит радостные голоса и не понимает, к чему они сейчас, когда она еле выжила. Она чувствует, как меняется течение энергий. Она видит, наполовину ослепшая от слез и усталости, как сгущаются тени.

— Архонт… — зовет она чуть слышно, и Бледен Марк делает шаг вперед. Пристально смотрит на нее, сжав губы от напряжения, и молчит.  
— Ты все время был здесь?  
— Нет. Уходил и возвращался. И опять уходил.

Палач, привыкший убивать, не вынес зрелища рождения. Или просто не хотел бессильно наблюдать, как Джемма борется со смертью.

На грудь ей кладут что-то тяжелое, теплое, тихонько сопящее, с мокрыми кудряшками на макушке. Младенец. 

У младенца темная-темная кожа.

— Девочка, — радостно говорит кто-то. — Прославляйте наследницу Владыки! 

Бледен Марк, постояв еще мгновение молча, решительно подхватывает и переворачивает ребенка. Удерживая тихо попискивающую девочку на одной руке, другой он вынимает кинжал. Радостные голоса смолкают, повисает зловещая тишина. Не смея вмешаться, все в ужасе ждут кровавой развязки.

Все, кроме Джеммы. Она понимающе кивает и слабо улыбается:

— Ты решил сам сделать это?  
— У моего народа так принято. Жизнь дает мать, а в мир отпускает отец, — Архонт Теней молниеносным движением прерывает телесную связь между Джеммой и ее дочерью.

Он долго смотрит на девочку. Вид у него слегка ошеломленный. 

— Черная, — произносит он на забытом всеми наречии и, хмыкнув, добавляет: — Подарок на старости лет.

Так Кара-Оркин получает свое имя.


End file.
